


Late Breakfast

by Urdnot Wrecks (touchstone2015)



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchstone2015/pseuds/Urdnot%20Wrecks
Summary: Jeff reveals another unexpected talent to Dave





	Late Breakfast

“Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing, Rookie?” Dave asks in an exasperated tone.

There's just the two of you by the rover, in the shadow of the big rock.  
The team you’re supporting has gone off to investigate an excavation site in Aurora, and isn’t expected back until dark.  
Even though it’s still early, the sun is already so strong that there’s no way to leave your shady spot.

What you’re doing is working on the ostrich carcass that you’ve dragged by the neck into the shade.  
It was a venerable beast, and it was not going to leave the shade of the rock under any circumstances to allow the rover to park.

But there was nowhere else for it. Amelia tried driving at the beast, or pushing it with the vehicle; but the ostrich remained stubborn.  
In the end, you had to get out and shoot it.  
You’re a hunter, so you don’t worry about killing in such circumstances.

You’ve taken a sharp knife and are carefully cutting your way into the animal’s abdomen.

“So what is this?” says Dave. “Taxidermy class?”  
He carries on chewing on his pemmican.  
If one can chew aggressively, Dave’s doing it.

You sigh rather pointedly.  
“Look, I’m a hunter. I know which parts of a beast are edible.  
I’ve been on hunting trips where I’ve had to feed myself, so I know what I’m doing.”

Actually you’ve also been on military survival courses; the final exercise involved living in the desert unsupported for a month.  
And you passed that with distinction.  
But that’s not something anyone here knows.

“Believe it or not, all of an ostrich is edible, though only a few parts actually make good eating.  
I’m getting a hold of one of those.”

And after a bit more careful exploration, what’s called the animal’s kidney becomes visible.  
The “ostriches” are native Martian fauna, so the anatomy’s quite different from that of Earth species.  
This “kidney” almost certainly doesn’t do what an Earth creature’s does, but that’s the name it’s given.  
It’s a bright yellow cylinder of flesh, and a final tug pulls it free.

You grunt in satisfaction and put the meat on the rover’s metal mesh step to drain; you need to keep the sand out of it if it’s going to be good eating.  
You wipe your hands as best you can on a rag; there’s no water around for washing, of course.

You’d spotted some fungi growing in the shade of the rock earlier, and head off to collect them.

“Are you trying to kill yourself, Rookie?” Dave asks. “Everyone knows not to touch the fungi here; they’re all toxic shit.”

You sigh.  
“Look, just trust me will you? I do know what I’m doing.”

Dave just grunts.  
You ignore him and pull a couple of blue tubers out from under the sand; they’ll need peeling as you can’t wash the sand off, but that’s all right.

You dig out a billy can, light a fire underneath it, and start frying the diced tubers in a little cooking oil. Once they’ve started to soften, you add the fungi and then, finally, the sliced kidney.

You know you don’t want this meat overcooked.  
After a few minutes, you take a long sniff at the can’s contents; it’s all starting to smell really good.

You sit back and allow yourself a smile which might be a little on the smug side.  
“So Dave, do you fancy any of this, or shall I eat it all myself?”

There’s no need for an answer; Dave has already collected two plates and forks from the rover and is kneeling beside you, looking hungry.

And the meal is good, one of the best either of you have had after months of basic Army rations.  
But you can’t help noticing the reason you’re really happy is that you’ve made Dave smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the “Cuisine” part of the zine “Hello Earth? This is Mars...”. I'm very fond of Dave/Jeff; this fic is set in the rather hesitant period before they finally got together.


End file.
